


Snowball

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [26]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of fluff before the nightmare of life in Thedas comes back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball

Alistair shivered in the cold.

"Daniella?" he called. "You can’t hide, I will find you."

The queen’s respond was laughter from somewhere in the courtyard. “You’ll only find me if I let you find me, my love.”

Alistair tossed a snowball in the direction of where he thought he’d heard Daniella’s voice coming from.

He caught her in the chest.

Daniella laughed even harder as she appeared in view, the front of her coat wet with snow.


End file.
